leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trinity Force/@comment-25532677-20151030235819/@comment-26203093-20151107152000
I still can't figure out your point. I've just been flooded with information. I'm just going to go over the venn diagram for the champions this fits for, when and why, and what the change does. Sheen is based on base AD. The sheen effect can't crit. The sheen effect means frontloaded damage. Melee has generally the largest base AD. The AP is there because of how riot has designed champions; most of those who benefit from the effect, benefit from the AP. Burst is better early. The sheen effect makes it intended to get early. Zeal has AS and crit. Crit is incredibly cost inefficient until later. the conversion to trinity emphasizes the AS, and mobility, instead of crit. This makes it better for those who don't actually want crit. Meaning almost any fighter, and not adcs (exceptions being obvious, the ones that place more importance on the other components). Mobility is always good, but basically part of the items identity. Phage has mobility on hit, and kill. Best for skirmishers, and people who want to stick to their target. Sticking to your opponents is more valuable before teamfights when peeling is more easy for the enemy. This is better early. The item has health and AD. Both have more value early. The sets has a spread stat distribution and high cost efficiency. Those are good early. The new sheen: CDR instead of AP. CDR benefits the same people, but the people who benefited from the AP don't get that any more. Manaless champions, like akali. Some of the champions would arguably want the AP more and rather trade the mana instead, because it increase the efficiency per cast, draining their mana less, anyway, and CDR may let them proc it more often, but now drains them more. The cdr means it's suddenly better to get later. CDR is also something that increases in value, the more you get, so unless you're someone who gets a lot of it, it might not be something you want. Varies, though. I always thought cdr made sense on the item, especially the upgrades (cdr is more valuable later when you can afford to cast more often), but not at the cost of the AP. Morde, udyr, akali, jax, ez, kog, eve, even xin zhao would benefit from that ap, granted in varying degrees. A lot of them can easily get around the mana issue, or don't have one, and would be better off trading that mana away. The mana is the sort of thing some champions only need a tiny amount extra of, though, and trinity could be a good source for them, but its value falls off quickly. The CDR, though, again, better for later. The zeal part is actually fine. crit is lowering in value, and AS is going up. some champions would prefer to AS for on hit, and I think they'd still want the extra AS more than the crit - I would, but they're still roughly the same compared to the old. Most abilities still can't crit, though. the mobility component, however. Did you know items have implied kits? Trinity improves the ability to get in, and out having traded better. Mobility helps with the getting in and out. Sheen is for the trade, health is for taking the hits in the trade. reducing the mobility makes the trades only hypothetical, since you'll have a harder time making it happen. reduction to mobility means a reduction to the identity. Phage isn't really changed, but AD is lowered. That makes the stat distribution less even, and with the cdr makes it better for later, and might be more draining than some champions prefer, anyway. The stat distribution also made it practical and interesting to get for some champions in some circumstances, like leona getting ignored and doing a lot of chasing, or for malphite, as a one-item offensive wonder. The cooldown will actually help them, but everything else on the item leaves almost every other champion worse off. Gangplank being the only one benefitting from the crit, and not caring about the AP.